Isa
by Lockleaf
Summary: "We were created for each other. I just didn't understand until now. You've been with me since the beginning, and I can't imagine my life without you. I know you feel the same. Mahal made us, two dwarrow of one soul. Let's not waste the gift we were given for he gives it so rarely. You are my One as I am yours...What do you say Thorin?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new OC story.**

 **I have been day dreaming constantly about making a story about a character named Isa that I created a long time ago.**

 **(I'm talking when _Desolation of Smaug_ was in theaters)**

 **So finally I decided, What the Hey, let's give it a try. I found this story really easy to write so far. Much easier than my other fic "Role Playing" was anyway. So I'll try to update as often as possible. We will see how that goes.**

 **Any way I really hope you like this story.**

 **Feel free to favorite, follow, review, and PM me about this story. I love to hear what you guys are thinking!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the OC Isa. These are Tolkien's characters and will always be credited as such.**

 **Pronunciations:** **Isa: (Ice)-(uh)** **Arik:(Are)-(Ick)** **Marik: (Mar)-(Ick)  
** **The rest are pronounced as they look**

 **Enjoy!**

Isa Chapter 1

 _Erebor 2746_

As shadows danced across the wall, a lone dwarrowdam breathed through the pain flaring in her abdomen. Clenching the sides of the bed, she rocked her hips back and forth as she waited for yet another contraction to pass. Groaning in frustration at the ever increasing pressure in her lower back, having been confined to the bed hours before, the young female watched as the flames flickered in the fireplace on the wall to her left.

"You sure are taking your sweet time little one," the dam said, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Nine months had passed, and a long nine months it was, waiting for her precious bundle to arrive. Finally, her labor had come at last, and at an all too convenient hour. She had just begun the lessons for her first year students. The dam was a teacher of sorts for dwarflings of lower class citizens in Erebor. Unable to afford the prestigious scholars and tutors the nobles of the Lonely Mountain could, many miners and servants send their children to her for basic lessons in reading and arithmetic. It didn't pay much, but it was a very respectable job; especially for a female dwarf.

Most dams choose to remain home with the children (if they have any) and simply allow their husbands provide for them. Others find jobs as seamstresses and or maids. Some even work in the kitchens or as nannies for noble class families, but rarely ever do dwarrowdams have careers in education. This made her feel special, important even; molding the minds of the next generation…the lower class generation anyway.

"Oh, how I long to hold you in my arms my little jewel. Your Adad and I cannot wait to tell you stories and simply dote upon you," the dam said with a soft smile.

She was a very beautiful dwarf, standing at an average four feet five inches with waist length chocolate curls. She had creamy, tan skin and shocking eyes the color or dark jade stones; their green complementing her complexion perfectly. Her looks were the envy of many other ladies, including those of noble birth. For even clad in a plain dress and sporting a simple braid that crowned her head, she shined brighter than any jewel in the mountain.

"What's this? Spoiling my son already?" a dwarf said as he entered the chambers and took a seat on the empty bed beside hers.

The dam countered playfully, "It could be a girl you know. I think I would prefer a little lass myself. Another girl to even out the overwhelming male presence in our apartments. Your brother and you have me completely outnumbered." She teased as she pushed a stray lock of hair back that had fallen in her face during one of her many previous contractions.

"Now Ora, you would love a son just as much," The male replied, offering his hand.

Accepting the hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze Ora said, "Just like you would a daughter Arik."

Arik's hand was calloused and rough after many years wielding a sword, as well as a pick axe. He was a soldier under the reign of King Thror for over sixty years before an injury to his knee left him unfit for combat. A respectable pension was paid to him in full, as per request, for his service, but his injury was rough and required a few years to heal properly. Even then he still had a noticeable limp.

So when the money began to run out, Ora picked up her job as a teacher and they scraped by until Arik could begin his new job working in the mines. Now with both dwarves at work, enough money had been saved up to give the little one a good start at life.

' _How did I get so lucky to find a dwarf as kind as him?_ ' is all Ora could think as her loved one rubbed the back of her hand with his knuckles.

Arik was a tall dwarf being five feet in height. He was stocky from his long life of hard labor. Unlike his wife, he had pale skin and dark auburn hair that he let hang loose around his shoulders. His beard matched in color and fell past his chest. Small braids had been woven into the beard and he wore his family beads there instead of the normal position in a dwarrow's hair. He too had green eyes, except his were a lighter grass green that held a mischievous sparkle whenever he smiled.

And his smile…a smile that can only be rivaled by that of his wife. Arik was known for his humor and dwarrow claim that whenever he would laugh, it sounded as if Mahal was singing the loveliest of songs to his wife Yavanna, filling the room with its beautiful sound and lifting the hearts of all who heard it.

Though they were never rich or powerful, Arik and Ora were as happy as they come. Even with Arik's injury, the couple always looked on the bright side. They never complained as long as they had enough to live and could always help their friends when in need. Even though Arik's brother, Marik, was all the family they had left, they knew they were blessed by Mahal, the creator himself, to have found each other.

Their Ones.

A dwarf can fall in love like a human. They can love more than once and fall out of love just as easily; unless they meet their ones. The other half of their soul. The mate made specifically for them.

When dwarves were created, Mahal designed a specific few to have what are called Ones. These are two dwarrow of the same soul. It is a rare occasion that Ones find each other, but when they do, a magic that would put a wizard's powers to shame takes place.

For the lovers, it is as if time has stopped. Or in some cases, as if they were hit by an out of control wagon. It can be slow and gentle, or slam into you with more force than lightening striking a mountain top during a raging storm. But once you find them, and recognize that they are your One, the true meaning of "Till Death Do Us Part" is found, for they will never leave.

This is how Arik and Ora knew they were truly blessed by their maker. They were the only dwarves in all of Erebor to have found their ones. Sure there were hundreds of happy couples. But none would ever share the connection felt by these two.

"Ouch woman, are you trying to break my hand!" Arik yelped as Ora fought through another contraction. Poor Arik had the misfortune of having been holding his wife's hand during this round of pain. As the pain passed, Ora gave him a look that explained to him exactly what she thought of his whining.

"Would you rather be in my position?" she questioned as a sheepish grin plastered itself on her husband's face, "No? I didn't think so." She finished as she squirmed, attempting to alleviate the ache that was now radiating through her entire lower body.

"Oh, I knew labor wouldn't be pleasant, but I definitely wasn't expecting this." Coming to his wife's side, Arik motioned for her to slide forward so he could sit behind her. When she moved, he took a seat and began massaging her back.

"How much longer to you think this will last?" he asked as he continued his ministrations. Enjoying the little amount of relief her husband's hands were giving her, Ora answered," I'm not sure. According to the healers, I was only just past half way the last time they were here and won't be ready to push for a few hours yet. At this rate, I'm beginning to think that we will never meet our baby."

"Don't think that my love," Arik said hugging her from behind, "It won't be too long before I am holding our child thinking back on this moment and realizing that it wasn't too far away at all."

With a withering look, Ora asked," You holding the child? And what exactly will I be doing?" With a grin Arik said," Why you will be fast asleep after about, what do you think, sixteen hours in labor?" he teased as his wife's annoyed look turned into a horrified one.

"I sure hope not! It's been eight already, and I'm not sure I can last another eight." Ora stated as the dread that this pain could last quite a while longer settled over her.

"Of course you could dearie." A voice said from the door way. It was Master Drumin, one of Erebor's many healers and the one who was overseeing Ora's delivery. "But let's check and see how much closer we are shall we?" The older dwarrow winked as he assured the expectant mother that she would be fine.

Turning to Arik he said, "Do you mind stepping out laddie?"

"Why? Ora is my wife and we have nothing to hide from one another. Including… um… well… that." Arik said, face turning red with embarrassment.

Drumin responded, "Not for that, I've been informed that another dwarrowdam will be joining Ora here in the birthing suite. What fortune, two births in one day. Usually this mountain only has a new dwarfling every few months!"

Ora brightened at the news, "Someone else will be here with me? Oh, how nice it will be to not go through this alone! Do you know who it is? I know of a few expecting mothers and it may be one of them."

"I'm afraid not my dear. I was just informed that she will be down in a few. After I check your progress, I need to ready another bed for her." Drumin said. Turning to Arik he hinted, "and that laddie is your cue to scram. Why don't you head to the dining halls? Get some dinner before they stop serving for the night."

Arik looked to his One, unsure as to if he should leave her, having only just gotten back from his shift in the mines, but an approving look from his wife let him know he wasn't needed at the moment.

Sighing he said, "Okay, but if anything happens, and I mean anything, let me know and I'll be back faster than you can blink."

Smiling at the dwarfs love for his wife, Drumin said, "We will Arik."

Ora piped up from behind the sheet Drumin had covered her with, "Goodbye my love, I'll see you soon."

Exiting the chambers, Arik said, "I love you dearest. I'll see you soon!"

Shaking his head at the lovebirds, Drumin began his work, "Okay let's see how you are doing." After a few hmms and tuts, Drumin reappeared from underneath the sheet, "Well it seems you don't have much longer now. How close are the contractions? I don't believe you've had one since I've been here."

"They are quite close now. I actually had one when Arik was about to leave. But it wasn't bad so I breathed through that one fine. I just didn't want him to see me and decide he needed to stay." Ora stated, getting excited that her baby was almost here.

Drumin got up and went to the wash basin, "good. Now let me clean up and ready another bed for the other dam."

Seeing her opportunity to finally have some female company Ora wasted no time when she asked, "Would you be able to place her in the bed next to mine? I would love to have someone close by to help encourage me and keep me strong." She grinned, slightly embarrassed to admit to the healer that she was more nervous about the delivery than she had been letting on.

The old dwarrow said, "Well I see no harm in it. Besides if I know anything about dams, it's that you two will gab until time to push so I may as well put you close so you're not yelling across the room."

So with a twinkle in his eye, he set to fixing up the bed that Arik had recently vacated for the soon to be arriving dwarrowdam. "Take Your time my lady we are almost there!" a worried voice said from the hallway outside the birthing suite.

"That must be her." Drumin said, rushing over to the door to escort the dam to her bed. Stretching up so she could catch a glimpse of the dwarrowdam as soon as she entered the birthing suite, Ora gasped when she recognized the raven haired female enter the room.

"Princess Ursa, you must lay down!" Drumin exclaimed as he took her hand a from her lady in waiting and led her to the bed. That must have been who was urging her on that Ora hear outside.

"Master Drumin, you must quit this fussing. I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Even in labor I can make it to the bed just fine." The princess replied, though her strained tone and gritted teeth did nothing to reinforce her words. After settling into the bed, Drumin hurried out of the room to collect the supplies he needed for the newest mother-to-be in the chambers.

Princess Ursa turned her attention to her handmaiden, "You may go now Gwendolyn." She stated, smiling at the young maiden who was standing by the door way.

"Are you sure my lady? I do not mind staying by your side." The girl stated, standing taller to show her princess that she was there to support her.

Ursa smiled, "I am sure, you are dismissed."

With a bow, Gwendolyn exited the room. Leaving the princess and a stunned Ora alone in the suite.

"And who might you be?"

Ora stared at her princess in shock, she babbled unintelligently for a few moments before she was able to form actual words. "I am Ora, your highness, daughter of Harvik."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ora, I am Ursa, daughter of Grovar."

Ora couldn't believe this. She was sharing her delivery room with none other than the crowned princess herself! "Oh. I know your highness, and it is an honor to share the birthing suite with you!" Ora stammered, turning red at her unladylike babbling.

The princess couldn't help but chuckle at the dam's flustered state. "Please just call me Ursa. We are about to give birth together, so I will have none of this your highness nonsense." whispering playfully she added, "I never really cared much for titles anyway."

"Oh of course your hi… I mean." Taking a deep breath Ora continued. "Of course, Ursa. My apologies if I made you uncomfortable."

Laughing once again Ursa said, "Well it seems I should say the same. With the color red you are turning, I would imagine my presence has definitely thrown you for a loop tonight."

Ora giggled with the dwarrowdam, surprised at how easy and…well…normal she was. The merriment ended all too soon for both ladies as contractions struck them both at the same time. Panting after the pain passed, Ora smiled over to Ursa, "Well that was good timing. How funny our contractions hit together."

Ursa flashed her a grin and laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing."

The dams continued to chat in between the contractions. Talking like old friends, one would believe they had known each other for years. They were set into another fit of giggles when Drumin re-entered.

"What did I say. Gab until time to push." Turning to Ursa, "and how are we feeling princess? Let's have a look at you." Drumin made his way to Ursa's bed and proceeded to give her an examination. "Well it seems you are right along with Miss Ora here, give it another hour or so for the last of those contractions to really set in and you both will be moving right along into the delivery process."

"Really? I did not think I was that far along with it being my first child." Ursa said, rubbing her stomach as another contraction faded away.

"Yes, you are the lucky type it would seem. I've seen dams stuck in here for multiple days before they are even ready to push. To be in labor for less than fifteen hours on the first go around isn't common." Walking over to the basin once more to clean up he murmured, "Lucky indeed."

Continuing the conversation from earlier, Ursa asked, "So why haven't I ever had the pleasure of meeting you before Ora? I have been all over the mountain and I have not once, that I can recall, seen you before."

"I am far to low-class for you to have ever seen the likes of me. I am a basic reading and arithmetic teacher to children of poor families and my husband is a miner." Ora explained, with no lack of pride in her voice despite her words. It never mattered to her that Arik and herself didn't have much, and she knew that both her husband and her jobs were important.

Giving her a disapproving look, Ursa said, "I don't like the term low-class. I believe every dwarf that works and lives in this mountain is worth his or her iron. It doesn't matter if they are a miner, a teacher, or even a princess."

"Like it or not, our pay grade puts us there. But we don't mind. We know who we are and that what we do is worth something. Besides I am honestly much happier now that instead of washing orc blood from my Arik's uniform, I am washing dust from the mines. It gives me a piece if mind I didn't know I was missing when he was a warrior." Ora said.

She bit her lip as another contraction ripped through her body, this one bigger than the rest.

The baby must be close now!

The princess perked up at Ora's statement, "A warrior. Your husband was a soldier? Why did he quit?"

"He didn't. It was a forced retirement due to injury. It was hard, but we got through it. Oh…..just like I'll get through this pain!" Ora tried to breathe through this one, but it just kept coming in stronger waves every time she thought it would end.

"Oh…Ursa ah…call Drumin…I think it's time." There was no response.

"Ursa?"

"Ohh…I believe you are correct. Ahh." Came Ursa's pained response as contractions continually hit her as well, stealing the majority of her voice so what she did say came as a horse whisper.

Drumin chose this moment to make his reappearance," Alright I've got Yorri with me to take care of you Your Highness and a few more assistants on the way…Oh Mahal! Are you both about to deliver? Yorri, help the Princess immediately!" Drumin ordered.

He ran over to Ora's bedside and checked her progress. "It is indeed time lass, move your legs my way a bit. There you go. And get ready to start pushing."

Panicking over the fact that her child was coming now, Ora asked, "Can someone inform Arik? He hasn't returned yet."

Impatiently the healer told her, "There is no time, he will be back soon, but right now we need to deliver this baby."

Screams from Ursa's bed informed Ora that the princess had begun pushing. Looking over he saw that she had her arms tensed out to the sides.

Reaching over, she grabbed her new friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. Ursa looked over and gave her a grateful nod. The other dam's encouragement meant a lot to the princess.

Drumin's voice called her back to her own delivery, "Okay Ora, Push!".

Gripping the side of the bed with her right hand and Ursa's hand with her left, Ora pushed as hard as she could. "Drumin! Nothing happened."

"Well of course not lass, it takes more than one try. Push again!"

So again she pushed.

And again.

And again.

The painful process tiring for both dams who seemed to be getting nowhere. By this point the assistants had finally made it to the birthing suite and the room was now like a hive. Dwarrow running back and forth; fetching towels and water and whatever the healers demanded like bees working diligently for their queen. Or in this case, their Princess.

Ora pushed again and again and the baby still hadn't made its way into the world. She was running out of energy fast. Worried that she wouldn't be able to deliver her baby, she felt a squeeze and a slight tugging on her hand.

Looking over Ora saw the Princess give her a determined look. "We can do this Ora! You said it yourself. You know who you are and what you are worth. Well I know that we are both going to be wonderful mothers and right now, we are going to bring two beautiful babies into this world."

Gripping Ursa's hand tighter, the teacher and the Princess both gave one more strong push, and in the same moment, time stopped for the two dams. It felt as though they were being ripped apart and finally completed at the same time.

Every doubt they ever had, every moment where they thought they were never enough or that they felt something was missing disappeared. For in that moment, not one, but two cries were heard, signaling the birth of the newest heir to the throne.

And the birth of Arik and Ora's pride and joy.

Yorri's voice could be heard over the flurry of activity, "Congratulations My Princess. You have a healthy son."

Reaching out, the healer placed the newborn into his mother's awaiting arms.

Drumin piped up from the foot of Ora's bed," Good work dearie. You have a beautiful baby girl."

He moved forward and deposited her in Ora's arms. She was amazed at how perfect everything in her life seemed at that moment.

While she never complained, she knew she had suffered much with the loss of her family. Her mother, father, and two older brothers all died in an Orc raid while traveling. She was fortunate enough to have stayed home with her grandmother who died soon after she married Arik. Arik lost his family too, except his brother. Then her husband was injured, they were very tight on money for a long time and went to bed hungry many nights.

But now, holding her baby girl in her arms, none of that mattered. It was all the past. Distant memories that could haunt her no more.

She had a family again. One of her own that she would love and protect fiercely like only a mama dam could.

Noise from the hallway outside the chambers alerted them to approaching dwarrow.

Arik burst through the doors and ran straight to Ora's side. Following close behind was Marik. They crowded her bedside just as Prince Thrain strode in with King Thror and Queen Cadyn hot on his heels.

They rushed to Ursa and congratulated her on her delivery and her handsome son. "Ursa, he is absolutely perfect! Our son is here, your newest heir, father." Thrain said to Thror as the proud father took his son and displayed him for the family.

The baby snuggled close to his father. He was pale with a black mane of hair that matched his mother's perfectly. The family couldn't wait for him to open his eyes. How they hoped he had inherited the Durin blue!

Ursa was exhausted, but grinning as she watched tears slide down both her husband and her father-in-law's cheeks. Cadyn came over to her daughter-in-law and placed a kiss on her head.

"You did wonderfully my sweet, but now comes the really hard part."

"What is that?" Ursa asked, looking worried that more pain was to come.

Reading the expression on the Princess's face, the Queen chuckled, "don't worry my dear, it's nothing too bad. What are you going to name him?"

Relieved at her Queen's words, Ursa smiled up at them all. A wink and a nod from Thrain told her to inform his parents of the new heir's name.

"Our son shall be named Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror."

"A perfect name Your Highness." Came a voice from the bed over.

Turning to the source, the royal family saw a young dwarrowdam with a newborn in her arms as well, this one with pale skin and dark auburn hair.

With her was two other dwarrow. "Now Ora, what did I say about titles?" The Princess laughed, as she watched her new friend turn red under the stares of the King, Queen, and Prince.

"Apologies Ursa, it seemed inappropriate in the current company."

The King, understanding through his daughter-in-law's behavior that this dam meant quite a bit to her decided to put her thought at ease.

"Lass, anyone who can put up with this one," he said pointing to Ursa, "especially through something as rough as childbirth, does not need to stand on ceremony to impress us. Please call me Thror, this is Cadyn, and this is Thrain."

Ora was shocked to say the least. A few hours ago she never imagined that she would meet the royal family. Let alone be on a first name basis with them.

Touched, she replied, "Thank you. I am Ora, daughter of Harvik. This is my husband Arik, son of Druk. And his brother Marik son of Druk."

Arik chimed in, "It is an honor to meet you sir. All of you" He added looking at the family next to his. Marik gave a respectful nod in greeting.

Ursa spoke up from her bed, having taken back Thorin from her husband. "So Ora, what are you going to name your daughter?"

Ora looked from Arik to their child.

After a brief pause she said," Her name will be…Isa."


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story, I have decided that dwarves have an average life span of about 300 years and will reach adulthood at about 70 years old as well.**

 **Also, anything written in italics are thoughts.**

 **Enjoy everyone. And feel free to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Kheled: Mirror**

 **Mithril: a lightweight, but extremely strong metal.**

 **Nadad: brother**

 **Isa Chapter 2**

Erebor 2759

13 years later

Leaning against the wall, outside the royal wing of Erebor, Rukin lazily waited for his shift to end. Guarding the Royal Wing was dreadfully boring. Unlike being on patrol or protecting the battlements, nothing ever happened in this part of the mountain.

He let his eyes wander over the breath taking architecture that adorned the halls and chambers of the royal family. The wide passageways were of the same deep green stone found all over the mountain, except there were small veins of silver flowing through the walls and ceiling, making the chambers shine like sun off an axe whenever light touched them.

Thankfully, King Thror and his architects has recently added in the Kheled. It was an intricate mirror system that allowed natural light into the mountain during the day. It was much brighter than torch light and Rukin couldn't be happier, for the sunlight bouncing off the mirrors lit the passage just enough to keep him awake.

"Oh Rukin, hasn't he learned by now to never let his guard down," a dwarfling giggled from around the corner. The lad was young, no older than thirteen with shoulder length raven hair and shocking blue eyes that shined with excitement and joy that can only come from childhood. He wore a silky gray tunic with black trousers and was sporting a braid that came down from his left temple and it was held together by a small glittering bead with a rune made of sapphire to mark him of the house of Durin.

Turning to his companions, "What say we give him a little excitement?" the boy said, grinning mischievously.

There were three other dwarflings with him. One looked like a much younger version of the conspirator, except where the elder had dark hair, his was golden blonde; the color of wheat during a harvest. By looks alone it was obvious the two were brothers. The rambunctious lads were no other than Thorin and Frerin, princes of Erebor.

The other two were also similar in appearance. Both with dark auburn hair and jade green eyes, the elder sported a bead with the Longbeard clan's crest displayed proudly in emerald on the surface.

She had a face that was fresh as springtime flowers and wore a white shirt and trousers. She also had a wooden sword attached to her hip. Her hand stayed on its hilt, ready for battle at any moment.

The younger, her little sister, wore a plain pink dress and had her hair tied back with a ruby red ribbon that matched her slippers. While they looked like copies of each other, the daughters of Arik and Ora couldn't be any different in personality.

Isa, the eldest, was a spit fire of a dam. She could go toe-to-toe with any lad that challenged her and was just as bad, if not worse, than Thorin for pulling pranks on the unsuspecting inhabitants of The Lonely Mountain.

Esa was a mild mannered dwarfling and she absolutely loved to wear dresses that made her look like "Auntie Ursa". She preferred to remain in her mother's company, but while Ora was busy teaching, she ventured out with her sister, usually coming home a disgruntled mess from whatever game Isa and Thorin had her playing that day.

Neither girl was of noble blood. But that didn't matter at all to the Princes, or any of the royal family for that matter. Ever since that night thirteen years ago when Princess Ursa and Ora shared a delivery room, the two families have been close. One would think they were relatives of blood by how strongly they cared for each other. Attending events, sharing Durin's Day, and eating hundreds of dinners in King Thror's private dining halls had been how the past thirteen years for the lower class family were spent.

Now Ursa and Ora were thick as thieves. They had become the gossip discussed at every noble dam's weekly tea. Seeing common dwarves among the royal family was unheard of! Yet that did nothing to stop Thror from moving Arik and Ora's ever growing family into the royal wing of the mountain.

This had caused a strong friendship to blossom between Thorin and Isa. They were the same age, so they always had a playmate in each other. If you found one, the other was bound to be nearby.

When Frerin was born four years after Thorin, the two immediately included him in their schemes as soon as he was old enough.

It was never uncommon for Thror to return to his study to find all three dwarflings asleep in a tangle of limbs. They would make a nest of blankets and pillows in front of the roaring fireplace and would drift right off after a day of running the halls.

"I agree. He seems far too at ease to be guarding our halls." Isa replied, grinning as she gripped her sword tighter. "So what is our plan?"

"The plan is for you four to leave that innocent guard alone." A stern voice said from behind Thorin. Spinning around he was shocked to see his mother, Ursa, glaring down at the dwarflings.

"Amad! We weren't doing anything…um…we were just about to…uh…play swords! Right Frerin?" Thorin stammered, pushing his younger brother closer to their mother.

Playing along far too easily for Ursa's liking, Frerin replied, "Yes! Swords. Let's go get ours brother. We'll be right back Isa." Two dwarflings started to scurry off but were stopped by their mother.

"Not so fast you two. I seem to recall that you were supposed to meet your father today. He was going to travel to Dale with you two accompanying him."

Shaking with excitement, they lads shared gleeful looks. They had forgotten about their trip to Dale! Each grabbing one of their mother's hands, they all but dragged her towards their apartments. Thorin, having remembered that the they were in the middle of a game turned back.

"Amad, what about Isa and Esa?"

"Esa has lessons with Drundin in a short time." Ursa explained. She could also tell the little lass needed reminding.

Brightening, Esa could hardly wait. She absolutely adored Mister Drundin and her shared lessons with his nephew Dwalin were always funny. Dwalin hated learning so watching Drundin pound the lessons into his nephew's head always had her sides splitting in laughter.

Esa took this opportunity to give a quick nod of thanks to her Princess and ran down the corridor, waving goodbye to her friends as she headed towards her lessons.

"Well since Isa doesn't have anything to do, can she come with us?" Thorin pleaded, eager to have his best friend along on the adventure.

"I don't know Thorin, you will have to ask your father if it is alright. I don't know what all you will be doing, and it might not be best for a girl tag along." Ursa told her son.

"But Isa can beat up any boy that bothers her. And don't worry Amad, I will protect her!" Thorin stated, stepping up as his friend's champion. _Not that she needs one_.

"Yea Auntie Ursa, I can take care of myself. And don't worry, I will take good care of both of your sons while we are gone." She flashed the Princess a smile that left Ursa shaking her head good naturedly at the dwarfling's antics.

"Alright, let's go ask your adad."

Leading the children to the council room, they found Thror, Thrain, and Arik laughing boisterously as Arik recounted a story about a miner who lost his boots.

"…and then he came running up the mine, feet squelching in the mud, arms flailing. I cannot tell you how many times he fell! Oh, it was a sight. Good morning Ursa." Arik greeted, wiping a tear. Seeing his daughter, he opened his arms to her, expecting a hug. "Isa! How is my little jewel today?"

Running into her father's embrace without hesitation, she laughed joyfully when he picked her up and spun in a circle.

Thorin and Frerin ran over to the other two dwarrow, launching themselves at them. Thrain, having caught Thorin was now given a flurry of questions about the trip. The lad eventually got to the question he had been waiting to ask.

"Adad, can Isa go with us to Dale? She doesn't have any lessons today and Frerin and I really, really want her to come! Please Adad, Frerin and I will help keep her safe."

Turning to Arik, seeing as he was the girl's father, Thrain asked, "What do you think Arik? I don't mind bringing her along if you are okay with her accompanying us. We only plan to visit the markets." he said with a smile. He didn't have the heart to break the two friends apart anyway.

"As long as you all promise to be careful. And Isa I expect you to listen to everything Prince Thrain tells you and do exactly as he says. Understood?" seeing his daughter nod, Arik added in a hushed whisper. "And take care of the boys, they can say they will protect you all they want but we know who will really be doing the protecting." He winked at his daughter and gave her another hug before releasing her over to Thrain.

The four made their way down to the gate. There were two soldiers as well as mounts ready and waiting for them when they arrived. Frerin, the lucky dwarfling, got to ride with his father while Isa and Thorin rode with guards.

The trip was slow as the ponies took their time over the rocky ground. Isa desperately wished that the scenery was a bit more impressive. Maybe that would make time pass by faster.

Spotting some cattails growing along the river ahead, the young dam grinned at the prank possibilities if she could just grab one. The mounts steadily came closer and closer to the fuzzy stalks. Reaching out as far as her little hand could, Isa felt the furry bristles graze her fingertips, but she couldn't quite reach one.

Sighing in disappointment, she hadn't noticed that the guard she was riding with had plucked one for her. The little dwarf was settling back into her somber riding mood when a tap on her shoulder drew her eyes upward. The guard smiled down at her as he handed over the freshly plucked cattail.

Brimming with excitement, she decided that she liked this dwarrow she was riding with. She liked him so much in fact, she decided to include him in on her little prank.

Now normally a soldier of Erebor, especially a royal guard, would remain serious and concentrate on nothing but the safety of those they were protecting until relieved from their duties. But what soul could possibly resist a smile such as the one Isa was giving her protector?

Unable to refuse, he leaned down and listened intently to her plot.

Thorin had been distracted by a rabbit hopping along the path beside the little party. Its tiny pink nose twitched as it stood on its hind legs, getting a better look at the strange creatures passing through.

The young Prince giggled at the bunny's ears. They were perked up and measured over half the length of its small body. _How does it keep its balance?_ He wondered, cocking his head slightly to the side.

Suddenly he felt something tickling his neck. Not paying it much mind, he absentmindedly brushed the annoyance away with one hand. Turning back to the fluffy animal, he smiled softly, watching as it went back to its lunch of grass that grew along the road.

Again, the dwarfling felt a tickle on his neck, this time more noticeable, and it slowly moved in the direction of his ear.

He swatted at the offending object again, only this time to feel something prickly in his hand.

A terrified gasp escaped the Prince and he jerked so hard to the side that he almost fell off the pony. The quick reflexes of the sentry kept him from tumbling to the ground and soon he was upright once more.

The sounds of snickering caused the dwarfling to look to his right, only to see Isa covering her mouth with her hands, trying her hardest to hold back the wave of laughter threatening to spill. That is when he noticed the stalk resting in his friend's hand. Thorin shot Isa a glare that left both her and her escort chuckling at the young dwarrow's irritation.

He tried very hard. Really, he did; but Thorin couldn't help but grin at the thought of how ridiculous he probably looked jumping away from a plant.

The city of Dale grew closer and Isa felt the excited energy building up inside of her. She wanted to leap off the pony and run the remaining distance to the city, but she held back, admiring the colorful and bright town ahead.

There were flags of the richest reds and oranges flying at the tops of towers reaching up into the sky as if they were trying to touch the clouds. The young dam could hear the distant chatter of humans and music being played from just beyond the walls that separated the plains from the buildings. There were watchmen posted at stations that lined the top of the wall. Two more sentries were standing guard at the gates leading into the city.

Instantly recognizing the dwarf prince, the guards nodded to each other and granted the group access into the bustling city.

They rode along until they reached the stables where a young stable hand who couldn't have been more than fourteen approached.

"Prince Thrain, it is a pleasure to see you again." The boy said, bowing low at the waist in a show of respect for the elder dwarf.

"Winston, how've ya been my boy? Why, the last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a pebble. Now look at you! Almost as tall as your papa."

"I've been well sir. Business has been great, thanks to your people's generosity. The weapons and jewels you trade us are bringing people from the farthest corners of Middle Earth right here to our markets. I don't think the inn has had an empty room in months!" Winston replied, glowing with pride for his city. "But enough about that. I'll see your ponies well looked after Prince Thrain. Enjoy the city my lord."

He stepped forward and took the reins from the dwarrow as he dismounted. Thorin, Frerin, and Isa all scrambled off their steeds so they could experience as much of the town as possible.

"Thank you Winston. We will be back in a few hours." Thrain said, giving the boy a friendly smile as he led the children and guards out of the stable.

The roads of Dale winded up the seemingly never-ending hills as they headed towards the markets. Every space was taken up by a building of sorts and any free corner was occupied by a stand or ride set up by the merchants of the city.

The dwarflings saw stalls selling silks of deep greens and bright yellows. A ride that featured animals such as horses and boars was set up in the middle of one street, rotating round and round, making the riders squeal with glee.

The stands were located within random empty holes in-between buildings this far from the market, but the wares still caught Thrain's interest as he stopped at one selling furs and leathers.

Slowly running her hand over a fur trimmed coat, Isa felt chills running across her skin. Her neck and ears started burning slightly; she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a pair of eyes staring at her from behind a stand. They were too far away to see the exact color, but one of them appeared to have a rather large scar stretching across it.

A cart, loaded with stacked crates passed at that moment, blocking her view from the stall. By the time it had passed and she could see the opposite side of the street again, the eyes were gone. All that was left was an empty alleyway where the person had been before.

 _I was probably just seeing things_ the young girl thought as she turned her attention back to her Prince, who was herding them along to the next stop.

The afternoon flew by the dwarves explored the market place. The feeling of being watched was all but forgotten when Isa, Thorin, and Frerin came across a stand selling toy weaponry.

The merchant had wooden axes covered in painted runes. The swords varied from human, dwarf, and even elven make. And the war hammers were complete with leather wrapped handles to make them more comfortable in a child's hands.

But all of these weapons were overshadowed by a beautiful wooden sword hanging on display above the counter. It was painted silver and reminded the dwarflings of King Thror's prized Mithril dagger.

The handle was wrapped in black leather and had swirling designs pressed into it, giving it a distinguished look; for a toy sword that is. The most impressive feature of the faux sword had to be the blade. It was thick at the base and narrowed toward the middle. From there, it widened back out and ended in a deadly point. It had a strip of gold paint running up the middle that faded just before it reached the tip.

Even for a harmless toy weapon, it was beautiful. Its design was obviously of based off of Dwarven craftsmanship. This made the two young Princes want it even more.

Frerin shyly approached the stand and asked the seller, "S'cuse me sir, but is the sword hanging above us for sale?"

Smiling at the young lad's inquiry, the merchant replied, "Why yes it is my boy, but I must warn you, that one is far more costly than my others."

"That's no problem, our grandfather is the king!" Thorin said, eager to hold the wooden blade.

"The king you say?" The merchant questioned, taking in the dwarfling's appearance. It was then he noticed the glittering bead that hung from Thorin's braid. "Why bless me, you two must be Thorin and Frerin, Prince Thrain's young'uns!"

"That they are." A voice came from around the corner of the stall. "It's been quite a while Hagen." Thrain said as he lazily approached his old friend.

"Thrain!" Hagen exclaimed, coming around from behind the counter to give the dwarrow a friendly clap on the shoulder. "What brings the Prince to Dale's market district today?"

"I figured an excursion to the city would be a good chance to get myself, as well as these three troublemakers out of the mountain for a day."

"Troublemakers eh?" Hagen questioned, winking at the children.

"You've no idea. I do hope they were not disturbing you."

"Of course not. Why the young'uns were just admiring this sword here." The merchant took down the toy and handed it over to Frerin. "You were wanting to look at this laddie." He said, smiling softly at the shy little dwarf.

"Thank you sir!" Frerin's eyes sparkled as he hefted the wooden blade. It truly was a sword fit for a prince.

Noticing the inscription on the back of the faux weapon, Isa exclaimed, "Thorin look! It has the same saying as yours back in the mountain!"

Turning the toy over, the other dwarrow studied the words.

"Would ya look at that! They may as well be a matching set." Thrain said.

"Can I have it adad? Please! It's perfect and I'll have one just like my nadad's." Frerin pleaded. He thrust the toy in his brother's arms and ran to his father. Taking his hands, he gave his dad a grin that was known to butter up any adult he came across.

Laughing, the Prince turned to Hagen. "How much for the sword?"

"Why that one is forty-five silvers my lord."

Reaching into his coat pocket, Thrain removed a weathered coin purse. It was heavily weighted down with silver coins; much more than the asked for price.

"Here, this should cover it." He said, handing his friend the bag.

"No, no my Lord. This is far too much!" Hagen protested. "Why, there are probably over one-hundred silvers in here."

"I think we can fix that." The prince replied, an amused grin gracing his features. "Thorin, Isa, pick something out."

"Thanks adad!" Thorin replied. He wasted no time in choosing a gold colored axe with a double-edged blade.

"Really Prince Thrain? Me too?" Isa asked, unsure if the Dwarrow was being serious.

"Of course lass. We cannot leave you out."

Isa threw herself at the dwarf, hugging his legs. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome my girl." Thrain said softly. While the young dam wasn't his child, he couldn't help but love her as if she were. She had been around since his own son was born, so she may as well have been part of the family.

Turning back to the toy stand, Isa looked at all her options. There was a sword that was painted silver and had a red handle that caught her eye, but it was a little too large for her yet.

An unpainted axe also peaked her interest, but this one had a small chip in the handle, signifying its old age. _Yep, this one has been traded around a lot._

The young dwarfling was about to just pick something at random so her companions didn't grow impatient waiting on her. Nothing was speaking to her!

Turning back to the dwarves waiting, she saw something hanging from the posts that held up the roof of the stall.

It was a pair of twin war hammers. They were short, each about a foot and a half in length. The heads were thick squares that had small golden runes carved into both ends; one side said courage and the other mercy. They were all black, including the leather handles and had straps connected to the ends so they could be worn on a belt.

They were perfect! Isa didn't have any war hammers and to find a pair of twin hammers was rare, even for a toy. She had never used a war hammer before, and while she was impartial to a sword, something about the mallets called to her.

"Can I have those?" She asked, pointing to the hammers.

Hagen smiled. He removed the toy from the post and handed it to the excited little lass.

"There ya go dearie. Now let me get you your change My lord."

"No, no I insist, keep it. You've more than earned it putting up with this lot." The dwarf said, chuckling at the disgruntled looks the children gave him.

Laughing, Hagen thanked the Prince and the party went on their way.

"How about we stop for dinner? I am quite famished myself." Thrain asked the group. They all nodded vigorously, including the guards. It had been a very long day of exploring the markets and evening was fast approaching. If they wanted to make it back to the mountain before nightfall they needed to have dinner and head home quickly.

Leading the party back down the winding hills, the Prince stopped before a tavern he and his father frequently visited on trips to the city of man. _The Rusty Barn? Well hopefully the food is better than the name,_ Isa thought as they entered the establishment.

The inside was very clean and organized and…thankfully…free of any rust or animals. Upon their entrance, the tavern owner was at full attention, welcoming the Crowned Prince of Erebor.

"Prince Thrain, what an honor to have you back again. My this couldn't possibly be your two sons King Thror keeps telling me about?" The owner smiled down at the brothers. He was a kind looking man.

He had light brown hair that was tied back at the base of his neck. His apron was well used and splashed with ale from a day of business. He seemed gentle and welcoming as he showed the group to a table beside a window.

A bubbly waitress, who said her name was Kamila, took their orders and promised to return with the food shortly. While waiting on the meal, Thrain sat in deep conversation with the guards, discussing the events of the day and when they should begin the journey back to the mountain.

Taking a sip of her water, Isa got that sense again that someone was watching them. Over the rim of her glass, she saw the same pair of eyes as before, except this time she could see the face they belonged to. Through the window, a short, stubby man stood across the street. He was wearing a dirty, battered cloak with the hood down. His hair was an inky black color and she could see its unwashed state from inside the tavern.

Nudging Thorin, she discreetly nodded in the man's direction. The young Prince saw the man she was motioning towards and narrowed his eyes.

"Is that who you were telling about before? You're sure it's the same man?"

"I'm sure of it. He has the same scar across his eye."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know, but he must have been following us. Why else would he be watching us?"

Thorin seemed worried. "Should we tell adad?"

Isa hesitated. While she didn't want to bother her Prince, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the strange man was up to no good. "It couldn't hurt for him to know."

It was settled. Thorin hopped down from his chair and scurried over to his father. "Adad, there is a strange man watching us."

"What man? Where is he?" Thrain asked, eyes scanning the tavern for danger.

"Outside; Isa saw him through the window."

Nodding to one of the guards, the soldier went to check it out. Thrain picked Thorin up and carried him back to his seat. "That was very smart of you to two let us know about that man. You can never be too careful in a strange city." He said, placing his son back in his chair. "I'm proud of you both."

Kamila returned to the table with the food and refills. The guard returned from outside and sat down.

"I saw the man my Prince, but he fled when I made my way toward him."

"Hmm. Okay, we will have to keep an eye out," The dwarrow said. The adults switched their attention to the food. Soon everyone had finished their meal and after the tab was paid, they headed out on the return journey to the mountain.

Back at the stables, Winston had the ponies fed, watered, and ready to carry the dwarves home. They thanked the boy and made their way to the gates of the city.

The clip-clop of the ponies' hooves on the cobblestone streets and the rocking motion of the beast soon had Isa struggling to keep her eyes open. It had been a very long day and all three dwarflings were exhausted.

Drifting off, she laid back against the guard, ready to fall asleep when she heard the sound of someone running toward them. Cracking her eyes open she had just enough time to duck before an arrow embedded itself into the neck of the guard she was riding with.

The pony lurched and the young dam felt herself sliding out of the saddle, still trapped in the now dead guards grip. They crashed to the ground, his weight crushing her and stealing the breath from her lungs.

Shouts and the sound metal striking metal filled the air. Isa watched as a dozen or so hooded assailants swarmed the dwarves.

"Kids, run!" Thrain shouted, blocking a sword with his axe.

Thorin and Frerin jumped down from the ponies and ran for cover.

"Thorin!"

Turning around, the little prince saw Isa, trapped beneath the dead guard. "Thorin, help me!"

Rushing over, the two dwarflings helped roll the soldier off of Isa, and once she was free, they ran for cover.

The guards manning the gates heard the commotion and had joined the fray; helping the severely outnumbered dwarves.

Peeking out from behind a flower stall, the dwarflings watched as the battle continued. The help of the guards had turned the tides in favor of Thrain and slowly the rogues were falling.

Isa was beginning to feel hopeful that the attackers would be defeated. There were now only about five left and that number continued to drop. Suddenly, one of the fallen men regained his feet and was creeping up behind one of the sentries watching the gate.

"Watch out!" Isa shouted at the man, but he didn't hear her. He was too busy parrying the blows from his opponent. "Thorin, we have to do something!"

"Adad told us to run, not to fight! Isa, I want to help too but we don't even have weapons."

"Don't we?" The little dam said, unsheathing her wooden sword. Without waiting for a reply, she ran toward the man.

"Isa!" Thorin took off after her, hopping over the bodies littering the ground.

"Distract him for me!" She shouted, climbing on top of an overturned cart.

Thorin ran toward the rogue man, pushing down the feeling of fear at rushing headlong into battle. "Hey, over here!"

The man turned. He was about to strike the guard, but the dwarf child would do. Thorin backed up in fear, looking toward where Isa disappeared.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A baby dwarf separated from his father." The stranger approached him, twirling his wicked looking dagger. "There's nowhere to run child."

He ran forward and slammed Thorin against a wall in a matter of seconds. The dwarf Prince dangled as the man held him by his jacket. He pressed the blade against Thorin's neck, cutting it just enough to bleed without causing any real damage.

A tear ran down the Prince's face. He knew that the world was dangerous, but he didn't think he would die so young.

The man began to press harder on the knife, causing the lad to cry out. He was terrified.

Isa stood atop the wall surrounding the city. She had found some thick vines growing over the wall, and used those to climb up. She scanned the street for the man. He had been by the entrance just a second ago. _Where did he…? Oh no!_ He had Thorin against the wall.

Isa was scared. She hadn't considered her best friend getting captured when she ran into the fray. Now the man had Thorin and a was about to slit his throat!

Taking a deep breath, her mind cleared. Time slowed down as she positioned her feet. Without another thought, the young dam jumped from the wall.

The fall seemed to last a lifetime, even though the drop was only about fifteen feet. She landed hard on top of the man's head, making him release Thorin and stumble backwards.

Thorin fell to the ground with a thump. He rubbed his hand over his throat, grimacing when he saw blood.

Isa struggled to hang on. The man kept grabbing at her, but a swat from her wooden sword made him cover his face instead of removing her. She attacked again and again, never letting up and ignoring the rogue's cries of pain.

He ran backwards and slammed her against the wall, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. The impact knocked the toy out of Isa's grip, but she had managed to kick the dagger out of his hand when she tumbled off.

"Why, you runt!" the man screamed, holding his bloodied nose, a result of Isa's sword no doubt. "I'll kill ya for that!" He dove for her, and arms outstretched in an effort the catch her by the throat.

Isa reached for anything she could defend herself with. Her fingertips brushed across something sharp and cold. The dagger! Holding it out in front of her, she squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the assailant to land.

A strong weight pushed her further into the fall, but no hands were closing around her throat. No blows had come to her face. Nothing had happened.

Daring to open her eyes, she saw the man's staring into her own; the light slowly fading. She felt something warm and sticky running over her hands. Looking down, she realized what had happened. The man had run right into his own dagger held aloft in her hands, ending his miserable existence.

"Isa?"

Looking over, she saw Thorin staring at her amazed. _She stopped him. She killed him! She… she saved me._

The weight of the man was beginning to crush her. "Thorin… help please."

"Oh right!" He moved over and assisted in pushing the man off of her. "What is it with you and getting squished by people today?"

"Oh trust me, I didn't ask for it."

Once she was on her feet, Thorin pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you." He said softly. Isa pulled away.

"For what? If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have gotten you in the first place." She dabbed at the blood on his neck with her coat sleeve.

"No, if it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now. And so would that guard."

"Isa, Thorin, are you both alright? Where is Frerin?" Thrain asked, running over and pulling them both into an embrace.

"I'm right here adad!" Frerin said, joining the hug. The battle had ended, all of the attackers had been slain. A few of the men were limping, but Thrain and the other guard seemed to be uninjured beside a few cuts here and there.

Thrain pulled back. "I saw you two fighting that man. What were you thinking? He almost killed you both!"

"But he didn't adad. Isa killed him!" Thorin replied.

"You did?" The dwarrow asked, looking at the young dam.

"Yes sir." Isa replied, moisture building in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to put Thorin in danger. The man was sneaking up on the guard…and… he didn't hear me and… I couldn't let him die! I'm sorry!" The tears were pouring down her dirty face now. She was eaten up with guilt. Had she lost her best friend… Isa couldn't even think about it.

"Hey now. Shh… everything is okay. Thorin, you, and Frerin are all okay and that it what's important. You even saved that guard."

She sniffled, looking up at her Prince. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not," he said softly, "just promise you won't jump into danger like that again.

"I promise." She said.

"Okay let's get you kids back to the mountain. I think we've had quite enough excitement for one day." Thrain picked up Frerin and deposited him on his pony. The other dwarf had ridden ahead to let the King know what had happened. Rúnor, the king of Dale, had sent more soldiers to escort them back to the mountain in case more attackers showed up.

"Can you two ride together on your own?" Thrain asked the children.

"Yes sir." They replied. They both were very good at riding, especially Thorin.

"Okay. Up ya go." He said, placing the dwarflings in the saddle.

The smaller party rode back to the mountain in silence. Upon reaching the gate. Isa realized that she had lost her sword.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Thorin asked from older her shoulder.

"I lost my sword back in Dale."

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he replied, "That's okay Isa, we have more in the mountain. Besides, you have twin hammers now so you don't need it."

She perked up at that. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Who knows, maybe I'll like the hammers." She said with a laugh.

"If you can do as much damage with a hammer as you can with a dagger, I'm sure you will." He replied with a chuckle.

Settling back into the ride, the best friends stayed close, not soon to forget how they almost lost each other.

"Isa… promise me you won't jump into a fight like that again. At least not until we are older."

There was silence for a moment. Isa then leaned back into her friend, who once again placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I promise Thorin."

 **What a trip! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I could attempt explanation for my absence,**

 **but instead let's just get to the new chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Also, I am changing the rating of this story to M for language and more adult themes further into the story. There will be warnings of anything too graphic as the chapters are uploaded.**

 **I own nothing except my OC.**

 **Namadith: little sister**

 **Bâhaê: my friend**

Erebor 2776

17 years later.

"Will you please move!"

"No way, I was here first, so I'm using the mirror."

"Well I was born first namadith."

Isa groaned as the sound of her sibling's argument crept under her chamber doors, waking her. She tried to pull the thick blankets over her head to drown out the sound. It was times like these she was thankful that she had her own room.

Her little family of five, as well as her uncle Marik, lived in a spacious apartment, graciously provided for them by the royal family. In fact, they were the first non-noble family to live in the royal wing of the palace. It was a four bedroom abode with a shared living area and small kitchen for private family dinners. It even had its own bathing chamber, which was unheard of in the common housings provided for the lower ranked residents of the mountain.

The interior was decorated with sturdy oak furniture detailed with carved runes. The living area had an enormous fireplace set into the wall that stood nearly four feet tall. The mantle was adorned with golden figurines and Arik's sword from his time in the royal army. Surrounding the fireplace were plush chairs upholstered in rich blue velvets to match the colors of the breathtaking tapestry hanging above the mantle. The tapestry was embroidered with the sigil of the House of Durin. A golden hammer and anvil sat underneath a king's crown and a shining star. Surrounding the crown were six smaller stars, all representing the other dwarf houses. It was truly a magnificent home.

Isa knew how lucky she was to grow up with such fineries. Her sisters on the other hand could learn a lesson or two. Elsa, the youngest of the girls, was about to turn sixteen. Being only four years younger than Esa, the sisters were always squabbling about something. Today, it was about who got to use the mirror in their shared bedroom.

When Ora announced her third pregnancy, the royals had been overjoyed and offered to move them into a bigger apartment for their growing family. But Arik insisted that they had done more than enough providing them with the beautiful home they had. He also liked to say that the girls were close enough in age that they could share a room. He pays for that mistake every day.

Esa's voice grew louder as she tried to get her sister to move. "Elsa, at least scoot over, I want to look good for the festival too"

"Fine" Elsa groaned back.

The festival! Isa had completely forgotten what day it was. She threw the covers back and swung herself out of her bed. Shivering as her bare feet touched the floor, she threw on a robe and ran out into the living area.

"Well good morning sleepy head, I thought you were going to sleep Durin's day away," a voice teased from the seat closest to the roaring fire. Marik was lazily smoking his pipe, no doubt relaxing a little before the busy day began.

"Who me?" Isa asked, "Never, just trying to sleep through their morning spat." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the girl's room. Marik laughed and nodded in agreement. "Well your Amad has already left with Ursa to make sure the kitchens are prepared for today. There are going to be a lot of hungry dwarves this evening. And there is no feast grander than on Durin's Day." He laughed, rubbing his large stomach. "And your father stepped out to pick up your mother's dress. A message arrived this morning that it had been altered and was ready for pick-up. He should be back soon. Breakfast is still on the table if you would like some."

"Thank you, Uncle." Isa replied, making her way into the kitchen. She sat in her usual chair and piled a plate with sausages and small round tomatoes. She also took a few fresh biscuits with some jam. Her uncle was an incredible chef. Even something as simple as biscuits and sausage was enough to make her mouth water in excitement. Quickly devouring her breakfast, she cleaned up her dishes and made her way into the family's shared bathing chambers.

Erebor was known far and wide for its wealth in gold and precious jewels, but she always marveled at its vast wealth in knowledge. In each apartment of the royal wing, pipes had been placed to deliver clean water to the kitchens and bathing chambers. There were two faucets. One delivered cold water; the other was hot, heated by the forges that were always burning below the mountain.

Walking over to the stone tub, she began to pump the lever that contained hot water and soon the bath was filled. She brushed her teeth and then her long hair while the water cooled and let the steam clear her head. Slipping out of her robe and into the soothing water, Isa relaxed and let her eyes close. She relished peaceful moments like these when the world was quiet.

"Esa! Take that off, you are not wearing my silver bodice!"

"But it looks so much better on me. Besides you aren't wearing it today."

"I don't care, take it off!"

Isa sighed. ' _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted_ ' she thought as she dipped under the water to wet her hair.

After she finished her bath, Isa made her way back to her room to ready herself for the day's festivities. She combed her auburn hair and carefully braided from her temples back to behind her ears on both sides. The dwarrowdam placed her gold bead with an emerald stone on the left side, and a special silver bead with a Durin blue gem on the right. King Thror had presented it to her as a gift after she saved Thorin's life that day at the markets seventeen years ago. She wore it proudly every day. It was a symbol of not only bravery, but of love and friendship between two families.

Finishing the final braid, Isa hurried to the wardrobe. She had set aside her outfit for Durin's Day weeks ago. It consisted of a silver blouse with sleeves that had multiple ties running up the seams and a pair of black leggings which she tucked into her calf-high steel grey boots. The footwear had Black fur, flecked with white decorating the tops and running in crisscrossing spirals down to the ankles where it met thick silver buckles. Above the inner-layer, she wore a storm blue short-sleeved dress that had white runes stitched around the edges. The dress itself was designed to wrap around the wearer like a robe. The back reached just above the ankles and the front closed slightly above the knee, showing off the boots whenever she took a step. She held the dress closed with a black leather belt that had an impressive buckle embellished with sapphires and emeralds. She wore matching rectangular bracelets on each wrist that almost resembled bracers. Approving of herself in the mirror standing in the corner of her room, Isa headed out, in search of her best friend. Hopefully he would be in his family's chambers.

Waving goodbye to her uncle, the dam treaded down the hall, smiling at the familiar faces of the guards who patrolled this wing of the mountain. It was a short walk to Prince Thrain's apartments. Knocking, she waited patiently while she heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the heavy wooden doors. As if knowing she wasn't far away, Thorin answered the door with a grin. Rarely ever did Isa get dolled up; usually she donned trousers, a blouse, and a leather cincher. Thorin was happy to see her in a dress. This meant he could tease her relentlessly about what a "lady" she was.

"It's about time! I thought you had forgotten me" The prince teased, tossing his raven hair over his shoulder. He was dressed in a gold and ivory doublet and black dress trousers with a matching leather belt. His hair was freshly washed and braided with beads that matched his blue eyes. He looked every part the royal figure, except for the worn out black leather boots he was trying to sneak out in.

"Oh quit being so dramatic," she quipped, "you could join the ladies knitting circle with an attitude like that. You would fit right in." "Hilarious," He sneered, even though he couldn't keep the good natured twinkle out of his eyes. "Come on, lets head down to the city gates," Thorin urged, "we don't want to miss the fun." "You just don't want to get caught in those shoes," Isa laughed as he pushed her out the door.

The two dwarrow raced down the halls, excitement bubbling within them at the thought of the party awaiting them at the gates.

"…and the men of Dale have set up a huge platform just outside the mountain that minstrels from Belfalas will be performing on," Thorin excitedly repeated the plans his father had shared about the Durin's day celebration.

"Do you ever think it weird that the men and Elves celebrate our holidays with us?" Isa asked.

"Not at all," Thorin replied, "We are all friends and allies. They celebrate our traditions, same as we do theirs. That is what makes our alliance so strong." The young prince already understood much about diplomacy. His father and grandfather were indeed grooming him well to one day rule as king under the mountain.

Approaching the gate, music could be heard, along with laughter and cheers from the gathered crowd. Thorin led them up the stairs to the top of the battlements so they could observe the scene below. The sea of bodies was massive, completely filling the valley below. Dwarves, men, and elves alike all danced and clapped to the music near the stage that had been constructed by the south of the entrance of the mountain. Colorful flags of reds, blues, and yellows flew in the wind atop large poles placed in a circle. Within the poles were multiple rings slightly elevated for combat demonstrations and competition. Seating had been placed using hay bales and wagons. One could hear cheers and cries of disappointment as the most recent wrestling match between two burly men came to an end. Further up the valley, rides had been set up to entertain the children. The spinning animals from Dale's market were there, along with three enormous swing sets that could hold ten children each. Closer to Dale, stalls and tables had been moved in for vendors to sell wares and foods from all over Middle Earth. There had to be at least ten-thousand in people crammed into the small valley that stretched between Erebor and Dale.

Not wasting another second, Thorin led Isa down another set of steps and out the gates of the mountain. They ran across the bridge and made a beeline to the fighting rings. In just a few short weeks, Thorin and Isa would begin the basic trainings each dwarf is required to learn for self-protection. The pair were eager to being their lessons. They had been wrestling since they were old enough to toddle and picked up toy weapons not long after. The young dwarrow have always been interested in fighting and to get the chance to watch not one, but three races in love combat was a treat.

An elf and a man were about to begin a round on the main stage as they made their way through the crowd. An elevated seating area had been reserved for members of any royal family in attendance. Thorin led the way to the seats and they enjoyed the view it provided of the match blow.

"I'll bet ya a meat pie that the elf finishes him in less than a minute," Isa wagered. "You're on," Thorin accepted her bet, "I have no doubt the elf will win, but I get the man at least three."

A horn sounded, signaling the match to being. The man ran forward with a cry, trying to catch the elf off guard. Steel met steel as the two opponents' blades connected. The noise rang throughout the clearing as the man placed a flurry of vicious attacks. The elf defended each attack with ease. He almost looked bored and he parried each of the human's blows. The cycle continued for about twenty seconds until the defender decided to turn the tides. In a series quick motions, the elf used the momentum of an attack to disarm the man by parrying his blade and grabbing his wrist. He then used the leverage of his sword to knock the blade out of his opponent's hands. The battle ended with the elf's weapon placed gently against the man's throat. "Do you yield?"

Huffing the man gave in, "Aye, I yield."

The crowd erupted into cheers as the fighters shook hands and the winner took his victory lap around the ring. "That will be one meat pie please," Isa said smugly, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Thorin shot her a look, irritated by his loss. Isa chuckled at her friend's reaction and gave him a gentle slap on the arm. "I like the ones with carrots and onions." Thorin grumpily got up and walked over to one of the few food vendors set up near the sparring rings.

She returned her attention to the fights as the next match was introduced. Two dwarves were up. One short and stocky with brown hair and a long beard he had tucked into his belt. The other was taller and just as thick with bright red hair. Both were fighting with axes and shields and clanked their steel together in a sign of respect before taking opposite sides as the announcer drew in a new crowd.

Isa was so intently focused on the announcer that she almost missed the conversation in the audience just to her left. Two dwarrowdams, maybe ten years older than herself were gossiping and sending dirty looks her way. "Can you believe that King Thror allows such filth to enter, let alone live, in the royal wing. She is nothing. She doesn't even have a title like you or I and isn't from noble birth." Said one of the dams. She had honey blonde hair looped in a series of intricate braids and wore a stunning red dress that was embellished with rubies. The other, a brunette with a matching hairstyle and a silver dress, sneered at Isa and agreed, "I don't know what came over him, but I would bet my emerald necklace that he just lets them live there as a pity move for charity. He probably regrets letting in the strays. You feed them once and they hang around like leeches, as if you owe them something."

Isa's face burned as her cheeks flushed red. _'Is that really what Erebor thinks about me? About my family?'_

"And what is she wearing? Is she about to charge and orc army or something? No one wears wrap around dresses anymore except in training." The brunette continued her criticism. A thought sprung up in the blonde's head, as an evil grin washed over her features. "Let's ask!" Looking up the brunette asked, "Ask what?" Rolling her eyes, the blonde replied, "Let's ask her just who she thinks she is living with the royals and acting like she is somebody."

"I don't know Terryn, I don't think the guards will let us close enough."

"Then we will sneak over, come on."

The dams got up and slowly sauntered over. They walked passed the guards and climbed over a small fence put in place to separate the viewing areas. They were in! The two moved as if they belonged in the royal section and made their way up the platform steps to where Isa was sitting. Isa looked up at their approach and the color drained from her face. She had heard their conversation and hoped the guards would stop them from entering. She stammered out, "Who are you? Why are you in this section?" hoping that someone would hear he discomfort in her voice and realize they didn't belong there. She didn't want to start a scene. Her mother and father always taught her that when she went out, she was representing not only her family, but the House of Durin as well. She wasn't afraid of these girls, but knew she couldn't fight back for fear of embarrassing the King and Queen.

"I could ask you the same thing little girl. Don't you know that the dogs are supposed to be kept in the kennels today?" The blonde taunted, placing her hands on her hips. Biting her tongue, Isa replied, "I don't have a dog,", knowing very well that the dam wasn't speaking of an animal.

"Really? Because I'm looking at one right now and she doesn't belong here." The mean girl stated.

"Terryn, let's just go before the guards see us…" the brunette pleaded with her friend. "No Laken, if she can be here, this girl without a single drop of noble blood, so can we."

Isa was losing her patience with these two. They had no right to be here saying these awful things to her. There was no truth in their words. Right? Getting out of her seat, Isa tried to push past the girls. Terryn pushed her back onto her rear and laughed at Isa's shocked expression.

"If you two don't leave, I will have the guards escort you away," Isa warned.

"After you sweetie. Filth like yourself is merely tarnishing the royal name."

"Terryn," The brunette tried to get her friend's attention.

"You are scum. You were born scum and don't deserve the friendship of the prince. He should associate with people who have the same social standing." The blonde continued to rip into Isa. "I promise you, one day they will see it. They will see you for what you are."

"And what is that?" Isa asked

"Terryn stop!" Laken pleaded, trying to get the attention of her friend.

Terryn smirked at Isa, "No Laken she asked, she wants to know."

"But Terryn…"

Isa stood, her temper rising dangerously. "What am I?"

The blonde dam took a step closer and got in the red-head's face, "You are nothing more than a dog. The royal family's bitch!"

"What did you just say to her?" A voice bellowed. The three turned to see Thorin at the top of the stairs, his face a contorted with anger. He was carrying two meat pies to fulfill his part of the bet.

"My prince!" Laken bowed her head, she turned to Isa, "I'm so sorry." With her hurried apology, she ran down the stairs and disappeared into the crowd.

"Prince Thorin!" Terryn squeaked. Her face was blushing a deep shade of red that matched her dress, and she was squirming in her spot, aware of the fact that she had been caught.

Thorin demanded again, "What did you just call her?"

Isa stepped around the terrified dwarrowdam and placed a hand on her best friend's arm, "Thorin, just leave it. It doesn't matter."

The prince brushed her hand off and turned to face her. "How can you say it doesn't matter? After what she just called you!"

"She is just a young hateful dwarrowdam. It's fine Bâhaê. Besides, it would be unwise to make a scene." Isa calmed her friend. Her temper was already cooling just seeing the dam's fear.

Terryn sneered at Thorin's affection for Isa, "You dare to call him friend? Who even gave you permission to speak." Turning to Thorin she continued, "and you! You treat her as an equal. It's an embarrassment to the Durin name. To put it frank, the more time you spend with this bitch, the more like her you will become." She stepped forward, hearing Isa's comment about remaining calm. She took this as her opportunity to speak her mind. "And we can't have a bitch as king under the mountain."

Thorin felt as though his skin were on fire. He was shaking with rage. He would never hit a dwarrowdam, but he planned to give this vile creature an earful. Before he could even draw in a breath to reply, he felt the food being stolen from his grip. In a split-second Isa had grabbed one of the pies and hurled it in the hateful dam's face. The pastry exploded everywhere, covering her hair and expensive dress in gravy and fillings. "You will not speak to Thorin that way!" Isa screamed, grabbing Terryn by the arm. She pulled her down the stairs and flung the now blubbering dwarf at the guards, "remove this girl at once. She is to be escorted back to the mountain and not allowed to return the festivities."

The guards began to lead her away.

Terryn screamed in frustration, "Do not listen to her. She is not a princess or even a noble lady. She does not give you orders. She is nobody!"

"Be quiet!" Isa replied for them. She looked to the guard holding her and he nodded back without hesitation, leading the blonde girl back to the mountain.

Her breath ragged with anger, Isa turned on her heel and made her way back up the stairs. The squabble had caught the attention of the surrounding crowd. The fight between the two male dwarves had paused and everyone had watched the scene unfold with rapt attention. The young dwarrowdam looked at the crowd, flushing red, realizing what a scene she caused; the exact kind she was trying to avoid.

"Isa…" Thorin began, taking her trembling hand in his.

Before he could continue, a loud horn sounded. The announcer's voice rang through the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman… We have our victor!" The crowd cheered. Having heard some of what Terryn had said, they hooped and hollered for the young dwarrowdam for defending not only herself, but the crowned Prince as well.

"What is your name?" The announcer questioned.

Isa stood there dumbstruck by what had happened. Her mind went blank and she just stared at the announcer, searching for the answer to his question.

"Her name is Isa." Her friend answered for her. Thorin looked at her with admiration sparkling in his blue eyes.

The announcer smiled at them and turned back to the crowd, "Our victor, Isa!"

The crowd went wild with another round of cheers. They began chanting her name over and over again and pounding their fists into the air. As the merriment began to die down after a minute or so, Thorin turned Isa toward him. "Thank you, Bâhaê. I am truly honored to have you as a friend." He pulled her into an embrace. She returned the hug with a strong squeeze, "Anything for you, my friend."


End file.
